The prior art discloses such dispensers, wherein the mixing ratio of two components is continuously adjustable. Such a dispenser can be used, for example as a lip care dispenser to mix two components with different tints such that the color can be continuously adjusted over a wide range. The dimensions of such dispensers for these products are rather small such that a compact design of all components, especially of the pump unit is needed. Further, the dosage volume of these products is very small in comparison to the prior art. Moreover, these products are highly viscous, thus requiring a pump with a small “dead volume” and wide valve opening relative to the dosage volume. In order to achieve these requirements with a precise dosage, the valve must close very exactly and automatically to avoid product return. Furthermore, production cost should be low by using fewer parts and easy assembling.
In WO 00/09270, especially FIG. 3, the dispenser has two pumping units, each of which is associated with a replaceable cartridge, in which one type of sunscreen with very different sun protection factors is contained. This also applies to WO 03/092 905, which shows two pump units recessed on the upper side of each cartridge and being supported by cylindrical recesses in the housing. The pump units or the pump pistons are activated by an actuating element which is in communication with a pump or nozzle head being mounted in a housing of the dispenser and is operated by the consumer via a handle. These known dispensers are well-established in the market, but they still have disadvantages. In particular, the pump units and their support on the cartridge outlet have a rather complicated structure.